Stress testing network infrastructures and network end nodes requires network test equipment that is capable of generating a large number of test packets in a short period time. In situations where a test system is attempting to emulate packets associated with higher-layer application protocols and, therefore, need to contain meaningful application payloads, the processing requirements associated with generating large volumes of test packets can be significant and difficult to achieve. Such network test systems often employ multiple processors working in parallel to meet such high-bandwidth demands for test packets containing meaningful or stateful application-level payloads. Processors, however, are expensive and consume considerable power during operation.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is block diagram of an embodiment 100 for a network test system that utilizes multiple network test processors to generate application layer test packets. As depicted, network test processors 102, 104, and 106 generate test packets for testing application layer performance of the communication system. As represented by network test processor 102, a test packet generator 110 uses a flow table 112 to keep track of the state of communication sessions within the communication system and generates application layer test packets 116 using the application layer content 114. The other network test processors 104 and 106 are operating in parallel in a similar fashion to generate additional application layer test packets. The application layer test packets 116 are provided through network interface circuitry 120 to a network 122 and ultimately to the devices-under-test (DUTs) 124, 130, and 132. As represented by application (APP) 126 within DUT 124, the DUTs are running applications that are receiving and responding to the application layer test packets generated by the network test processors 102, 104, and 106. Return application layer test packets are then provided back from the DUTs 102, 104, and 106 through the network 122 and network interface circuitry 120 to the network test processors 102, 104, and 106, as represented by return packets 118.
As indicated above, while multi-processor solutions can be used to generate high volumes of application layer test packets, these multi-processor solutions are expensive and inefficient. Further, multi-processor solutions suffer power consumption problems and require related heat dissipation techniques that make these solutions less efficient and more costly.